naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 195
Released February 8, 2012 Changelog Feature *Onos Stomp moved to alt fire and now it knocks down marines *Moved Onos smash to separate HUD slot. *Onos will not collide with medium sized structures anymore. *Added a stoop animation for Onos, which triggers when you move through low corridors/doorways. This will trigger most of the time instead of auto crouch and does not slow the Onos down. *Increased Onos hide armor. *Adjusted Onos movement collision model. *Increased Onos acceleration. *Added a bitmap based font rendering system. *Added Lerk "roosting", fly into a wall or ceiling and hold the movement modifier button to latch on (Thanks Matso!) *The Commander can now drop weapons anywhere, not only in range of Armory. Weapons always cost player resources. Fix *Fixed bug causing some Hydras placed on walls or ceilings to take damage even though they are on Infestation. *Marines with a Jetpack now display on the minimap. *Fixed script error caused by a bot switching to a different player class. *Improved melee attack collision detection (Rifle alt, Axe, Fade, Skulk, Onos, etc) (Thanks Matso!) *Fixed script error caused by upgrading Shade to Mature Shade. *"DEFEND" order text is now displayed as "Defend" as intended. *Pistol laser is pointing in the correct direction when viewing another player with a pistol. *Player will now rotate more smoothly. *Fixed script error when using the web admin interface. *Fixed bug where sometimes the Alien hatch text would say "-2 more Aliens will hatch before you" *Scenario Handler now handles unconnected cysts properly (Thanks Matso!) *AI units will now go to the direct spot commanded instead of nearby (Thanks Matso!) *The Sentry laser will only appear once the Sentry is fully deployed. *Scoreboard reloads now correctly when you change the screen resolution. *Fixed a bug where Whip bombs could sometimes damage health from Marines. *Added Onos death message icons. *Fixed the minimap generator not working properly. *Fixed crash when a vertex buffer couldn't be created due to the system being out of memory. *Fixed infinite loop when an open space can't be found for a Drifter. *Fixed script error caused by the Marine Commander giving a Marine an order to defend an Entity that hadn't been damaged yet. *Changed the field of view to remain constant vertically regardless of the aspect ratio of the game. *Give dropped weapons a little bit of initial angular velocity. *Increased the size of the minimap. *Marine Commander can now drop weapons everywhere on the map (no armory nearby required anymore) *Aliens can choose same number of upgrades as they have Hives. *Better targeting system for Sentry, Hydra, Whip, etc (Thanks Matso!) *Whip Grenade whack improved (Thanks Matso!) *'autobuild' option will work with powerpoints now (thanks matso!) *Updated Alien ability icons. *Sentries and pistols in alt fire mode have now a red laser attached to them. *Added "killall" console command to kill all of one type of Entity, "killall Hive" for example, cheats must be enabled. Balance *Increased Onos Stomp energy cost from 10 to 40. *Reduced Bile Bomb damage by 10%. Mineshaft *Moved Power Node in Central Drilling to other corner. *Opened up brew room into small room next door and moved the black door. *Raised the Left Operations exit slightly *Rebuilt Operations right exit to Drill Repair *Extended rock division wall in The Gap *Moved Drill Repair RT Closer to Operations *Replaced all Location Volumes *Renamed "Ore Transfer" to "Refinery Transfer" *Included "Refinery Transfer" Tech point into Marine Random Spawn. *Renamed "Belt Room" to "Belt Transfer" *Renamed "Ore Extraction North" to "North Tunnel" Tram *Replaced dev textures in corridor outside Server room. *Removed some deformed geometry from Alien Tram. *Fix for drifter stuck issue in Shipping. SDK *Added the ability to make static and dynamic props as not collidable in the Editor. *Added SetAngularVelocity to CollisionObject. category:Patches